Self-Preservation Be Damned
by TheOneThatGotAway99
Summary: [One-shot; spoilers!] "He has to do this. He has to stop his partner, no matter what it costs him. Self-preservation be damned. He isn't going to let his partner make the biggest mistake of his life." My take on the catalytic moment in the finale when Wes pulls his gun on Travis. Started as me just writing down my thoughts from Wes's POV. Short introspective piece. Hope you enjoy.


_Author's Notes: Hey all! Now, I know this is not my usual MO, but I absolutely adore Common Law and grieve for its premature death greatly. So I decided to contribute to the rather lacking fandom of Common Law. This is my take on the catalytic pre-series moment that started it all. The moment when Wes pulled a gun on his partner, as seen in the finale Gun!. Think of it as an in-depth look at all that I saw in those brief few moments. It is past midnight and I am running on little sleep and a homework fried brain, so I can't seem to come up with a decent title for this. Might as well just use the name already given, right? Anyways, enjoy!_

_Edit: Oops, made a few tensing mistakes, fixed those up. I'm not used to writing in present tense, and this started off in past, but kind of morphed. It works better this way anyways. Also, I have no idea whether it is 'Crowl' or 'Crowell'. I was previously told the former, but now I am leaning towards the latter. I'm changing it, but if anyone can tell me for sure, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Common Law, there would be a second season. . . 'Nuff said. *glares*_

_Word Count: 500 exactly. You can count if you want to. xD_

* * *

**Gun!**

* * *

Wes can see the turmoil growing on his partner's face as he sits frozen at his desk, before Travis stands abruptly and preps his gun. Wes tries to get him to stop, to talk to him, but as he looks into Travis's eyes, the pain and rage so clearly visible in those wet orbs, Wes's pleas catch in his throat. He knows what Crowell said to Travis.

After being shoved out of the way, Wes knows there is only one way to stop his partner. He pulls out his gun and calls out his partner's name. "Travis!"

Travis stops as he hears the sound of the gun cocking. Wes's hand shakes as he holds the gun aimed at his partner.

"You move one more inch, I swear to God I'll shoot." His voice breaks on the last word.

Even Wes can't believe what he is doing, but the look on his partner's face mere moments ago spoke of Travis's intentions, and sets Wes's grim determination. He has to do this. He has to stop his partner, no matter what it costs him. Self-preservation be damned. He isn't going to let his partner make the biggest mistake of his life.

Going up against Crowell, Travis will either kill him, losing him his badge and freedom, or be killed, and Wes will _not_ let either one of those happen. Not so soon after losing Pacman. Wes is not about to lose another friend.

Suddenly, all eyes are on them. More specifically, all eyes are on Wes and the gun.

Sutton comes up to try and talk Wes down, reminding him he is in a room filled with cops and if he doesn't put the gun down, someone will end up shooting him.

In this moment, all Wes cares about is Travis. _Self-preservation be damned._ He is going to save his partner.

Travis turns around to face him and his determination is even more set at the pure suffering on Travis's face; the shock, pain, grief, rage, and what looks like betrayal or maybe even sorrowful acceptance.

Wes stares Travis down, his face set, blinking away his own tears, eyes pleading so many things.

Travis stares back, speaking with his eyes. _'He did it. I knew he did it. He _told_ me he did it.'_

_'I know. But you can't do this. For me, Travis, don't do this. Please.'_ He doesn't say the words aloud, but he doesn't need to. Travis understands what he is saying. He _has_ to.

Wes allows his gun to be taken and his hands cuffed behind his back. His emotions are hidden back behind his usual mask as he is lead out of the bullpen. Their eyes lock for a second just as he is walked past by the two uniforms, but now Wes's eyes are guarded, allowing nothing for Travis's distraught gaze to find. Wes looks away and accepts his fate. He has saved his partner. Self-preservation be damned. He would take whatever punishment he was given.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I will admit, my favorite is Wes, but only marginally. Try as I might to figure out why, I can't. Okay, that's a lie. I find Wes extremely hot. Travis too, but he is too much of a womanizer to be my favorite. Mostly I just love the two of them together (but not slashy! Mind out of the gutters people! For shame! xD). As for my writing, if things go my way, you may see more Common Law fics from me soon. I am learning that not every story has to be incredibly long and detailed, so things may work out a bit better for some of my stories. As for this one, it was born as I was re-watching the season (series, really) finale Gun! After having gone through the whole season over again this season. Aww how I do miss it dearly. Anyway, this story is in a bit of a different style than my usual, but I guess that is to be expected. It came to equal exactly 500 words though, so that is pretty cool. And because of that, I didn't give it my usual treatment of total rescrub and extension of sentences etc. So I'm leaving it as is. I did go over it a few times for mistakes, so if you spot any, feel free to point them out. Tell me what you think. Ya'know, if you want to. ;) Love ya all!_

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_


End file.
